lost in the multiverse
by Masterclassdragon500
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos during her battle with Cinder ignites her spark and finds her self in a strange world unlike her own and must find her way back with the help of some new friends can she do it or get lost in the wide multiverse
1. a run in with a strange man

chapter 1 : a run in with a strange man

plane: remnent

it was a dark day in the city of Vale. as the vytal tornament was coming to it's last days recent events have transpired that set the monsterous horror's of the plane known only as the grimm on an all-out attack. Pyrrha Nikos a huntress in training and her friend and team leader Jaune Arc have exited beacon tower.

The two teens where outside of the tower when Jaune began to pull out his scroll.

"Ok I think I have Glynda's number." Jaune said as he looked thought his scroll when a thought hit him he looks to his partner and asked."Pyrrha what was all of that?"

I- **Boom! **as Pyrrha was answering Jaune question they heard a sound from the tower."But Ozpin"Jaune said as he feared of what had had happened to there head master.Pyrrha looked back at Jaune saying "There's no time." she then began to think. "I must buy more time for us to regroup and stop her from taking the tower. I may not be strong enough to beat her but I might be able to slow her down".she then continues to tell Jaune."Go get to Vale and call for help!"

"ah- what are you going to do?"Jaune asked Pyrrha as she begins to look up at the tower. It was then when Jaune figured out what she was planning."no Pyrrha you can't you saw how powerful she is Pyrrha I won't let yo-."be for he could finish Pyrrha pressed her lips on his in a deep kiss. But as soon as they parted she used her semblance to push him into one of the rocketlockers that was nearby and proceeded to type in coordinates.

After the locker launched away Pyrrha then made her way to the tower.And to the elevator to the top where the headmaster office was. Using her power of polarity she moved herself up.

Vale

Jaune was in a state of panic. After freeing himself from the locker he pulled out his scroll and began scrolling through the numbers until he got to Weiss's and hit the call button.when she answered Jaune begin to plea"Please you have to stop her! Pyrrha she's going after that women at the top of the tower." Weiss stared to respond but Jaune was in a panic state and yelled "Don't worry about me! Please just save Pyrrha ok."A static voice came from the scroll then in frustration he threw it on the ground.

His outburst of negative emotions has attached a pack of beowolves to him and are about to pounce on him from behind.

Jaune had little time to look back.Then in an instant there was a bright flash of light that incinerated one beowolf. The another one was frozen solid. The next one seem to rot away a fire ball burn away another. And the last one was torn apart by vines.

when he look around to see what had just happened he saw the person who had killed all the grimme.It was a man who seemed a little older then him he had red hair and a goatee. He wore a white shirt and a yellow vest and white pants he a he wore a green scarf that seem to act as extra arms each end have having three claws on them and seem to act on there own.Jaune then looked at the mans face.He had on a pair of glasses that looked a little like by spins but nicer with a gold frame. they seem to glow a light blue color as he looked down at Jaune.

"Greeting sir sorry about that little display. Normally wouldn't do with such a thing in this matter. But I had to move quickly if you where to survive". Jaune looed at the man in great shock as he was trying to figure out just how he just killed five creatures of Grimm so fast. "Of course where are my manners? My kname is professor Marcus Multi at your service.

He then put his hand out for Jaune to reach for. the huntsmen in training took it and began to introduced himself."Im Jaune Arc. why are you here can't you see the city is under attack there are grimm everywhere? Are you a huntsmen? And whats was that you used to kill all those grimm?

"Grimm? is that what there called?" Asked Marcus as looked to see the dead beast but there where no bodys. Interesting it appears that there bodys deteriorate far quicker the normal life forms although they did not seem to be alive to begin with? "What you haven't heard of the grimm?" asked the blond boy next to him then something seem to come back into focus for him. Marcus wonder what was on his mind "Sir if you don't mind me asking what is going on around here? And what is going on in this city? He asked hoping it was not the end of this world.

"The grimm are attacking Vale and a group of faunus called the White fang are attacking beacon." Said Jaune trying to explain what was happening to this newcomer. The young man then looked to beacon."Please can you help me save someone? She going up against someone far stronger then herself and she doesn't stand a chance please!"

Marcus looked at him for a moment then placed an hand on his shoulder "I'll go do what I can but before I go take this." he put an amulet into Jaune's hand "this will allow me to find you and bring your friend back to you." he then walked in the direction of beacon and then to Jaune's surprise the strang man began to fly away.

**thanks for giving this a read please review and tell me what you think thanks again **


	2. spark ignited no time to waste

chaper 2: spark ignited no time to waste

(spell name)

plane: remnant

Marcus could see the tower now as he floated to beacon. He was hoping to get there in time to save the friend of the boy he met in the city. But his curiosity got the best of him (again). as he got to the tower

he saw a young girl up the tower on what looked like magic circles going to the top of the tower. "what a curious spell." he said as he looked closer. "It appears to be white in nature but that girl does not appear to be the one to cast it. Interesting wait a second!" He then remembered what what he was doing and continue on his way.

As he got to the top of the tower he saw it was destroyed. In the middle of the wreckage was two young woman was standing tall or the other. the frist women held a black bow over the other and took aim. Marcus tryed to get to her in time but it was to late the red woman shot the red head in front of her. He landed nearby in shock. "DRAT! " He grunted as he got frustrated. he painted the only other thing he could do at that moment. " Guardians of Valar spare this poor soul under decree of the king of kings(SAVE LIFE)."He then through out his hands and a white orb flew and hit the red head. that should buy me some time. Marcus thought as he got ready to go grab her but then something unexpected happened. as the women with the bow reached out and grabbed the redhead girl circlet the red head glowed a bright orange and seem to disintegrate. It was then than things seem to get complicated.To any else watching it would look like she was just reduced to ashes. But Marcus could sense what really happened."That girl just ignited her spark and plans walk away!" that was when the women before him looked at him with a questioning look on her face. But be for amount then they both heard a cry a company that with a mass of white light.

As this white light surged though Marcus used his mage glasses to analyze what was happening." Fascinating it's like some kind of divine magic I'll just track the source tooooo?" As he followed the blast to it's source he saw that it was the same girl he saw earlier and as he looked closer he could see that it was her eyes that was casting this light."Well welll well thats fascinating her main color is red but it seems to not effet humans." he then notice the dragon and how it got petrified."It's fair to say these grimm as they call them are affected."

When the light faded Marcus could see that the red girl has fainted and the women was on the ground in pain "Interesting so it seems you are either a grimm or part grimm? And if I had to guess it's the latter. So tell me sense I can't pick up any signs that these things are alive I have to ask are some sort of necromancer or other form of dark sorceress?" The woman got back on her feet looked at the man who seem to know about magic and looked strang she then asked "Just who the hell are you and how did you get up here?" Marcus looking shocked then composed himself and answered"I am dreadfully sorry ma'am I'm a bit of an nosy person in nature I always ask before introducing myself I apologize for being rude. My Name is professor Marcus Multi of coastal wizards college or C.W.C and don't ask where that is your mind seems way too small to comprehend the explanation."

The woman at first seemed confused about the explanation then she thought of that clear insult to her intelligence and replyed " Ok Mr.smartass enough of the jokes tell me how do you know about magic and what did you do to Pyrrha Nikos and who side are you on that fool Ozpin or my master Salem?" Marcus answered back."Well you should have gave me your name first but I don't have the time to answer all your questions that so here's a lightning round. First off let me ask is magic not that commen in these parts?" The women looked confused "I'm Cinder Fall I'm the fall maiden one of only four people who can us magic and I'm going burn you to a crisp!"Cinder then lit her hands on fire preparing to do just that. Marcus Ignored her and walked to the girl over at the edge of the tower.

"Hey stop ignoring me!" Cinder yelled only for this strange man to look up at her "I have no time to deal with your parlor tricks witch." He picked the girl and was about walk away. But Cinder conjured a large fire ball and threw it at Marcus. before the fire ball could hit Marcus's scarf came to life the clawed hand of the scarf formed a glowing blue circle and it was as if the fire ball never existed. the other claw went and grabbed Cinder by the neck and hold up to Marcus

"Now miss Fall I've been nice and all. But I'm in a hurry I need to get this girl home and try to explain to the friend of the other girl who you shall with an arrow by the way what happened to her. I was going to let you go unscaved. but you have been so rude and I am dreadfully curious about that your biology. And need a sample sooo." As he said all this the other claw with a quick lash at Cinder's arm. it seemed to be blocked by some sort of force or time but this force broke and Marcus cut off the maiden's arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Cinder screamed out in pain. Marcus looked at the newly mad stub. He saw a black liquid the he assumed to be a blood and then picked up the arm with the claw.

"I'm normally not one to resort to such crude methods. But you seem to have lost some of your humanity already. And I am curious as to how and why?" he then pulled out an empty vial and collected some of her blood and put it back in his vest.

Then his eyes began to glow blue and as he started to alter her memory of him to keep this Salem from knowing of him."There now thats done. Lets get you somewhere save." he said to the unconscious girl in his arms. He then vanished in thin air.

In the save zone in Vale a group of friends where waiting for Ruby and Pyrrha to return. all of a sudden a man appeared out of thin air carrying Ruby in his arms.

"RUBY!" Wiess yelled as she ran to the still unconscious Ruby. Marcus then handed her to Wiess he then looked around to find. Jaune who was over by his friend Ren who was being looked at by a medic.

Jaune looked up to see Marcus ad he walk up to him."Where's Pyrrha? Did you save her?" he asked hoping for good news. Marcus looked at him with a puzzled look on his face."Things got complicated when I got there but rest assured she is alive for now but I must go and find her." Jaune looked at him with confusion."Wait what do you mean complicated where is she where are you going please tell me!"But before he could get his answers Marcus was gone.

Back at the tower the first thing Marcus noticed was that Cinder was gone. And from the look of it not on her own. he then set his sites on the giant grimm that was petrified. Using his claw scarf he took some samples of it's hide that didn't deteriorate like regular grimm flesh which makes it easier to study hopefully then he went to where Pyrrha had planeswalked.

" Ok now I just need to find out just where in the multiverse she is an quick. now this is a good test for this new tracking spell I'm working on. So far I'm able to tack across worlds but theoretically I should be able to track across the multiverse as long as got something was personal to the one on tracking. he then looked around for said object until he saw a circlet on the ground where she vanished from."That will do perfectly."He picked up the circlet and sat on the ground cross-legged. Holding the circlet up it began to float. "Spirit of this treasured item help me find your lady and guide her home. (Ally hunt)"

Marcus then saw a red spirit that launched itself into the night sky. He then had a vision of the place where he will find her" Of all the plans in the multiverse why did it have to be there?"

plane unknown

A boy was fishing by the shoreline as he spotted someone on the shore."father come quick there's someone passed out on the shoreline." the father came running to see what the fuss was about." What is it my son have you caught something?... by the gods we must get her to a healer quick."and so they put the stranger in there cart and hurry to the nearest village.

**So time to guess what plane did Pyrrha ended up in? Leave your guess in the review if you'd like to take a shot at it. if not well see you next time**


	3. a letter?

chapter 3: A letter?

(spell name) _written message_

plane: remnant

Every one had been evacuated to a save location. Jaune, Ren,and Nora waited for Marcus to return but there had been no sign of him. As they where about to head back Nora points to something in the sky." Guys look there something in the sky think thats the weird guy Jaune was talking about?"the boys of team JNRP looked up to see a light in the sky. As it got closer it took the shape of a fiery bird. "It looks like a bird but it's on fire." Nora then pointed at something else." look it's got something in it's beak." the bird then landed on Jaune's shoulder in it's beak was Pyrrha's circlet and a envelope with the initials M.M. on it. Jaune tool the note and circlet then the fiery bird vanished."what was that I've never seen anything like that before?" Lie Ren asked as Jaune opened the message the bird gave him.

the letter said _I known where Pyrrha is. But it will be some time before I can bring her back to you so please be patient. your friend had just unlocked a extremely rare ability that she needs to master. For now know that I will watch over her and guide her tell she can find her way home. Tell we meet again the magnificent prof. Marcus Multi._Janue passed the note to his friends and took a moment to think on what he just read. So she's alive but where on remnant is she? And how did she get there? Does it have to do with this new ability thats mention in the note? " Jaune just who is this Marcus Multi?" Ren looked at his leader with a questioning look as he wanted to know who sent this note and how he knew Jaune. Jaune looked back at his friend. "He's the guy who saved me back at Vale. He's the one who was going to save Pyrrha and I guess he did or... To be honest I don't know what's going on. But it looks like she is alive and is coming back. From where I don't know I just hope she is safe." Jaune then looked up at the sky as a shooting star raced across the sky.

In an unknown plane

Pyrrha was in deep sleep as she was being rushed to a small village. A father and his son stoped there wagon and rushed to get the girl out "Herm go and get the healer I'll carry her in." the boy now known as Herm rushed to a tent that was set up in the middle of the village.The healer was an young women around Pyrrha's age dressed in armor with a white cape and a sword on her side with blond hair, blue eyes and a vary pale skin."Herm? What's wrong is your mother sick again?" The women ask as she knew the boy who live only a few miles from the village.

"Miss Angelina ther-there's this girl we found her near the shore she has an arrow in her chest she needs your help!" Herm yelled as his father brought the girl in the now named Angelina took a quick looked at her and saw what the boy was panicked about. The girl in the mans arms looked to be her age and in some armor she had not seen others wear before but the most pressing matter was the arrow in her chest. Angelina pess her fingers on the girls neck to check her pulse and what she found was a weak pulse this confused her as an arrow in the heart usually ended up killing someone."take her to my operating table quickly." the man did as he was told and set her on a nearby table with a whity cloth on it."Alright first I need to see what I'm working with." she then clasped her hands together in a prayer." lord please let me see in to this poor child's vessel. (find wounds)" what the white healer saw was an aura of white magic that seem to be keeping her alive. While a more natural force of her body was healing her." I know if this white spell that's keeping her alive. In fact there's only one man I know who uses it." she then sense something else strange." It seems you have the spark well that explains a lot."

She then got to work on removing the arrow from her chest which was a difficult task to do. She first hand to pull the arroe out then quickly us her healing magic to close the wound.She then began to pray again." Lord of all that is white please safeguard this child so that she can live eternally with you(saving grace).

A white dome of magic formed over the bed and began to heal the new Planeswalker."Ok now to get these clothes off of you."after finishing with that task she draped a blanket over her and closed the drapes to let the girl sleep. she was about to leave the tent when she stopped and closed the entrance"I never thought I see you on theros this soon prof. Multi is it because of this girl little Hermes brought me?" a man came out of the shadows "Well I guess it doesn't take being the smartest being in the multiverse to figure that one out is it Angelina the white?"

**here we go time to see what else going on on Theros see you next time **


	4. nice kitty good kitty

chapter 4: nice kitty good kitty

plane: theros

in a large tent in a small village among the sick and injured where two powerful mages. One was a white mage known as Angelina Lumiose the white. She was a powerful healer with holy magic. And then there was Marcus Multi a professor of the wizards coastal college in his home plane and a master of several different types of magic. He is also a inventor of spells and artifacts.

" Really Marcus why is there a young Planeswalker here on theros that has been protected by one of your spells and brought to me!? Did you just wanted me to fix another one of your problems!?" as Angelina was asking the question she had hit Marcus on the head."OOOUCH!! it was not my intention to have her come here Angelina. She had just had har first planeswalk when I hit her with the spell. And if you must know it wasn't my fault that she was like this."Angelina pinched her nose in frustration.She then notice the severed arm that Marcus was holding with his scarf.

"Marcus who's arm is that?" Marcus looked at to see the are."Oh this just some foolish sorceress who did some idiotic but fascinating things to her body."Angelina looked at him in confusion."What kind of things?"Marcus reached into his bag and pulled out a cube and then tossed it to an empty part of the medical tent.

He then tosses the cube and it then transformed into a small lab. He then took out the vile of blood he took from Cinder and slip some under a microscope."Have a look but I'm afraid you like what you see."

Angelina looks though the microscope seeing what he was talking about. What she saw was what was the most horrible thing she had ever seen. It was as if any of the human parts of this person's blood was being eaten away and replaced with a dark material that seem to be some form of so sort of virus tearing apart cells and replacing them with more of it self.

"what is this? I have not seen anything like it." Marcus goes over to a collection of samples of other substances he'd collected over the years. " I've call it substance 66 but its mixed with human blood. It came from a sorceress that had altered her body to accommodate some form of power. But what I find fascinating is it's the same substance that the local horror's are made of." Angelina looked back at the golden madman in slight disgust. " Fascinating hardly it's as if it's negativity incarnate. just feel the black mana coming off it. If I were you I would destroy every last bit with a wrath of the gods themselves!" At that last statement Marcus holds up a finger with a smile on his face. " And thats one other thing about this if appears that thats one it's of weakness's holy magic and I ran into some of the incredible sorces of it anywhere in the multiverse. and I believe tha..."AAAAHHHH! Just as the self proclaim sorcerer supreme was about to finish there was a scream off in the distance the caught both of there attention.

"Well as much as would love to tell you about some new Magic's I recently found we should check out that cry for help." The yellow clad man said as they ran out to the village to find the sorce of the screaming

as they went out of the tent under a glowing healing dome the red head new planswalker opened her eyes and looked around. where am I? she thought as she started to sit up right. as she looked around she saw that she was in what looked like a medical tent but something was off like the lack of modern medical equipment. Instead she found that there was mats with many injured men, women,and children as well as sick people each with there own side of the tent and all of them had on the same kind of clothes as if it was ancient times." where am I?" She asked her self as she then notice the glowing dome around her." Is this some sort of dust?" she asked herself mostly to her self as she sat up on the makeshift bed she was on.

She then looked around before checking her ankle." It's as if it was never damaged. but how? even with Atlas medical technology it Should not be completely healed." She then heard screaming off in the distance. she then got up and ran out of the dome which disappeared as she left. she was outside of the tent qnd what she saw she could not believe. "Is that a giant loin!?"

off on the other side of the village watching all of the day's events unfold from on top one of the temple of the gods was a man in a blue coat and long white hair with a short beard off his chin he was holding a blue and silver staff with a blue egg shaped jem at the top. "Well that is interesting normally Angelina's healing dome takes weeks to heal someone completely. but it healed her in meer hours. I can't wait to see what she's capable of."

** who is this man' is he Friend or foe find out next time **


End file.
